


Driving

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to drive and it only gets him in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

“I still don’t understand why you want to drive when you can just snap your fingers and go somewhere.” Darcy’s fingers slid easily over the keyboard of her phone, but her eyes were still warily on Loki in the driver’s seat of Jane’s van.

“Believe it or not Miss Lewis, it is not that simple.” Loki stated tightly, hands tense against the steering wheel.

“Also, he wants to one up his brother.” Jane nodded back at her, ignoring Loki’s glare. She smiled at him. “Besides, when I teach him this, he agreed to teach me more about the bi-frost. Thor, while somewhat helpful, doesn’t know the science behind it.”

“Somewhat helpful.” Loki snorted, “He probably just told you it was a bridge made of pretty colors.” He muttered. Darcy laughed while Jane shot the god a look telling him to behave.

“That’s totally what he said! He called it the rainbow bridge and said it connected the worlds. That’s it!” Darcy was still chortling when Jane turned the glare to her. She held up her hands in surrender.

“Now, Loki, are you ready? First things first, buckle up.” Jane demonstrated by snapping her seatbelt on. Loki followed. “Now, you’ve seen me drive before. That pedal is to move and that pedal is to stop.” Loki nodded. “Go on and try to go.” Jane relaxed, waiting for Loki to move.

Oh, and move he did.

“AHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAAH!”

“STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!”

Loki slammed on the breaks, just narrowly missing a traffic cone they had set up. Jane panted, leaning heavily against the dashboard. Darcy simply curled into a ball in the back seat.

“What?” Loki questioned, brow furrowing.

“What the hell is the matter with you!?” Jane snapped. Loki leaned back, hurt.

“I was simply copying your driving.” Loki frowned. That caused Darcy to uncurl from her nervous ball, and starting laughing hysterically. Jane scowled.

“That is not how I drive! I do not narrowly miss every object in my path!” she objected, “And I don’t got eighty miles an hour!”

“Yes you do!” Darcy and Loki chimed in sync. Jane huffed at him.

“Well, that’s not how you drive Loki. We can’t have you driving until you understand basic traffic laws, so…” she leaned over, snagging the keys from the ignition, “We’re gone here.” She nodded sharply at them, slamming the passenger side door on her way out.

“Uh oh. Someone’s in trouble!” Darcy sang. Loki scowled at her.

“You said it too!” he objected. Darcy shrugged.

“So? She obviously only wants to blame you, and I’m fine with that. Have fun making it up to her! I suggest tulips and chocolates.” She pat him on the shoulder before making her way out of the van.

Loki groaned, dropping his head against the steering wheel.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
